The Spoiled Baby Bunny
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: Jihan ft. kid!Seungcheol bonus hint Docheol, and Mingry... I guess? GS! Punya anak yang imut seperti kelinci tentu sungguh menggemaskan. Tapi terkadang juga bisa bikin kesal. Happy reading!


Seventeen and BLK belong to God, Pledis and their parents

The Spoiled Baby Bunny © Bianca Jewelry

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan ft. kid!Choi Seungcheol

Rating: T

Warning: GS. AU. OOC.

.

Di sore hari yang tenang itu, tampak seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Mereka berdua sedang menonton televisi yang menayangkan dokumentasi kehidupan kelinci. Keduanya menonton dengan tenang sambil sesekali si ayah mengelus kepala bocah itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sayup-sayup suara pagar yang didorong terdengar. Si bocah kecil langsung menoleh ke arah pintu utama. Lalu ia melihat ayahnya. "Papa, _Eomma_ sudah pulang..." lapornya dengan nada antusias.

" _Ne_ ," jawab sang ayah yang bernama Hong Jisoo.

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu turun dari pangkuan ayahnya lalu berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut ibunya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna ungu yang didapat dari kedua orangtuanya beberapa hari yang lalu sebagai kado ulang tahun.

" _Eommaaaa_ ," serunya senang ketika sang ibu membuka pintu.

Sang ibu tersenyum lalu berlutut. "Hai sayang."

Bocah bernama Hong Seungcheol itu langsung memeluk ibunya sekilas.

"Cheol jadi anak baik selama _Eomma_ pergi 'kan?"

" _Neee_ ~"

"Anak pintar," kata Yoon Jeonghan—ibu dari Hong Seungcheol—sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya. "Karena Cheol- _ie_ sudah jadi anak pintar. _Eomma_ punya hadiah untuk Cheol- _ie_."

"Hadiah apa _Eomma_?" tanya Seungcheol dengan tatapan berbinar.

Jeonghan menunjukkan bungkusan yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya di balik punggung. "Ta-da~ ayam kesukaan Cheol- _ie_. Ajak Papa makan sana."

Seungcheol tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Ia segera berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menjemput ayahnya. "Papaaaa, ayo makan."

"Cheol, jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh," tegur Jeonghan saat melihat anaknya berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"Papa ayo makaannnn," ajak Seungcheol sambil menarik-narik tangan ayahnya.

" _Eomma_ bawa makanan pulang?"

Seungcheol mengangguk dengan semangat. " _Eomma_ bawa ayam kesukaan Cheol."

Jisoo berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan Seungcheol. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Jeonghan sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk ketiganya. Jisoo segera mendekati istrinya untuk membantu. Jisoo menyendok nasi ke mangkuk lalu memberikannya pada Seungcheol.

"Papa, aku mau makan sendiri," ujar Seungcheol sambil mulai menyumpit nasinya lalu mengambil sepotong ayam.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan saling berpandangan. Tumben sekali, padahal biasanya masih minta disuapi.

Setelah selesai memindahkan ayam yang dibeli Jeonghan ke piring, ketiganya makan dengan khidmat.

Setelah makan dan membereskan ruang makan, Jeonghan mandi terlebih dahulu lalu menghampiri Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang sejak tadi ada di ruang tamu. Jeonghan duduk di sebelah Jisoo yang sedang memangku Seungcheol yang sedang bermain _game_ di ponsel Jisoo. Wanita bermarga Yoon itu menyalakan televisi lalu mencari acara bagus yang layak tonton.

"Main apa sih?" tanya Jeonghan sok penasaran saat iklan berlangsung.

Seungcheol tampak serius dengan _game_ nya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

Merasa diabaikan, Jeonghan mengganggu Seungcheol dengan menyentuh layar ponsel itu.

" _Eommaaa_ ~"

Jeonghan tersenyum licik, lalu kembali mengganggu Seungcheol. Jeonghan memang tipe ibu usil yang suka sekali mengganggu anaknya.

" _Eommaa_!" seru Seungcheol kesal. Ia menelantarkan ponsel Jisoo, meraih tangan ibunya lalu berusaha menggigitnya.

Dengan gesit Jeonghan menghindar sambil tertawa puas. Jisoo hanya tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Seungcheol.

"Papa, _Eomma_ nakal," adu Seungcheol sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan.

"Nanti Papa akan 'hukum' _Eomma_ karena sudah mengganggu Seungcheol," ucap Jisoo lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jeonghan.

" _Ya_!" seru Jeonghan sambil mencubit pinggang Jisoo.

Jisoo tertawa. Sementara Seungcheol memasang tampang polos sambil bergantian melihat ayah dan ibunya, tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan orangtuanya.

"Sudah malam, Cheol. Ayo tidur, besok mau sekolah," ucap Jeonghan setelah melihat jam dinding yang sebentar lagi menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Seungcheol mendengus. "Tidak mau, _Eomma_ nakal. Cheol mau diantar tidur sama Papa saja."

Jeonghan menghela napas. " _Eomma_ minta maaf _ne_?"

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu turun dari pangkuan ayahnya lalu menarik Jisoo keluar dari ruang tamu. Jisoo mengantar Seungcheol untuk sikat gigi dan cuci kaki serta tangan terlebih dahulu kemudian mengantar Seungcheol ke kamarnya. Seungcheol langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya. " _Good night_ , Papa," ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi Jisoo.

"Tidak mau mendengar cerita dulu?"

Seungcheol menggeleng dan sudah menarik selimutnya.

Jisoo mengecup kening Seungcheol lalu mengelus kepala anaknya. " _Good night_ sayang, _sweet dreams_." Jisoo menarik selimut Seungcheol sampai ke pundak, mematikan lampu kamar lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sudah tidur?" tanya Jeonghan setelah Jisoo kembali ke ruang tamu.

Jisoo mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah Jeonghan. "Berhentilah menggoda anakmu."

Jeonghan tertawa. "Habis dia lucu kalau cemberut begitu. 'Kan aku gemas."

Jisoo ikut tertawa lalu mengelus kepala istrinya. Jeonghan memeluk Jisoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jisoo. Mereka menonton televisi sebentar sebelum menyusul Seungcheol ke alam mimpi.

.

Hari itu Seungcheol tampak gembira dari biasanya. Pagi-pagi setelah bangun ia sudah berlari kesana-kemari sampai Jeonghan pusing dan lelah berteriak memperingati Seungcheol untuk tidak berlarian di dalam rumah. Pasalnya, hari itu ia dan teman-temannya akan pergi _study tour_ ke kebun binatang. Seungcheol suka dengan binatang, oleh karena itu ia sangat senang dan sungguh bersemangat pagi itu. Jeonghan dan Jisoo mengantar Seungcheol ke sekolah. Bahkan dalam perjalanan pun Seungcheol tidak bisa diam, dan menyenandungkan beberapa lagu anak-anak yang ia tahu.

"Papa busnya sudah datang!" seru Seungcheol heboh saat melihat bus yang sudah terparkir di pelataran sekolahnya.

"Iya Cheol. Tenang dulu. Papa cari tempat parkir setelah itu kita turun," kata Jisoo.

Bagai anak anjing yang patuh, Seungcheol langsung duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya. Jisoo memarkir mobilnya lalu tiga orang itu turun dari mobil. Jisoo dan Jeonghan mengantar Seungcheol sampai ke pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"Papa aku akan melihat binatang lagi. _Eomma_ aku bisa melihat binatang lagi!" seru Seungcheol gembira.

" _Ne, ne_ ~" Jisoo lama-lama ikutan pusing melihat anaknya yang sangat hiper hari itu. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Seungcheol dan memegang pundak anaknya. "Janji sama Papa, Cheol tidak boleh nakal ya? Cheol harus patuh dengan _ssaem_ karena Papa dan _Eomma_ tidak ada di sana."

Seungcheol mengangguk patuh beberapa kali. Jisoo dan Jeonghan seperti melihat telinga anjing dan ekor anjing yang bergerak cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari gerombolan ya. Tetap bersama temanmu," nasihat Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mengangguk lagi.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tidak," jawab Seungcheol cepat.

Jeonghan membenarkan _bucket hat_ berwarna merah muda yang dipakai Seungcheol sejak tadi pagi. "Sana masuk."

Seungcheol mengecup pipi Jisoo dan pipi Jeonghan sebelum berteriak. "Dah Papa. Dah _Eomma_." Kemudian berlari masuk ke kelasnya.

Jeonghan memijit pelipisnya ketika Seungcheol menghilang dari pandangan. "Dia hiper sekali hari ini. Kepalaku jadi sakit," ujar Jeonghan lalu menempelkan keningnya pada pundak Jisoo.

Jisoo tertawa lalu mengelus kepala Jeonghan. "Namanya juga anak-anak. Ayo aku antar pulang."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Mereka berdua menuju mobil. Jisoo mengantar Jeonghan pulang lalu pergi ke kantornya.

.

" _Annyeong_ Doyoon- _ie_ ," sapa Seungcheol ketika ia sampai di kelasnya.

" _Annyeong_ ," balas Doyoon singkat.

"Kita akan pergi ke kebun binatang!" seru Seungcheol senang.

Iya, Doyoon tahu ia akan pergi ke kebun binatang. Teman satu kelasnya pun tahu. Terus? "Terus?" jawab Doyoon menyuarakan pikirannya.

Seungcheol cemberut mendengar respon Doyoon yang kelewat datar. "Doyoon tidak asik!" ucapnya lalu melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Doyoon memutar kedua bola matanya. Berlebihan sekali sih temannya yang satu itu.

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian guru dari Seungcheol dan teman-temannya masuk dan memberikan _briefing_ pada murid-muridnya. Lalu guru tersebut meminta murid-muridnya untuk berbaris dengan rapi di depan kelas. Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju lapangan sekolah dimana bus sudah terparkir dan menuju ke kebun binatang.

Sesampainya di kebun binatang, sang guru menyuruh para muridnya untuk turun dari bus dan berbaris dengan rapi. Dua orang petugas kebun binatang memberikan penjelasan singkat saat mereka sudah memasuki kebun binatang dan mengawal anak-anak itu.

Seungcheol berlari kegirangan ketika gerombolan mereka sampai di kawasan hewan rumahan. Ia melihat dua anjing _poodle_ berwarna putih dan cokelat yang mirip seperti boneka. Seungcheol mendekati _poodle_ berwarna cokelat yang duduk manis di dekat pagar pembatas.

" _Annyeong_ ," sapa Seungcheol.

Anjing itu menggonggong sekali, bagai membalas sapaan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya pada anjing itu. Si _poodle_ coklat ikut mengulurkan kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas tangan Seungcheol.

"Ah, _gwiyeowo_ ~" ujar Seungcheol gemas. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan anjing itu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seungcheol paling suka dengan anjing, ia ingin memelihara satu di rumah, namun orangtuanya tidak mengizinkan. Seungcheol menoleh saat merasa seorang temannya berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Oh, Doyoon- _ah_. Anjing ini lucu sekali."

Doyoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala anjing itu.

"Doyoon- _ssi_ , Seungcheol- _ssi_ ," panggil Lee- _seonsaengnim_.

" _Ne_ ~" jawab keduanya dengan kompak.

Seungcheol tampak tidak rela berpisah dengan anjing imut itu. Ia memberikan lambaian sebelum bergabung dengan gerombolan dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengelilingi kebun binatang. Di dekat pintu keluar terdapat toko _merchandise_ , Seungcheol dan teman-temannya mampir ke toko itu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kebun binatang.

Seungcheol berkeliling melihat-lihat, lalu matanya tertuju pada bando telinga hewan. " _Noona_ , bisa tolong ambilkan itu?" tanya Seungcheol pada seorang petugas perempuan.

"Yang ini?" tanya petugas itu sambil memegang bando telinga anjing.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

Sang petugas mengambil bando itu lalu memberikannya pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengambilnya lalu memanggil Doyoon yang berdiri di dekat sana dan sedang melihat-lihat boneka di etalase.

"Ada apa?" tanya Doyoon setelah ia mendekati Seungcheol.

Seungcheol memakaikan bando itu pada kepala Doyoon. " _Gwiyeowo_ ~" ujarnya lalu menepuk kepala Doyoon.

Pipi Doyoon memerah samar. " _Eonni_ , tolong ambilkan itu," kata Doyoon sambil menunjuk bando telinga kelinci. "Yang kelinci."

Kakak petugas mengambil bando itu lalu memberikannya pada Doyoon. Doyoon menerimanya, melepas topi Seungcheol lalu memakaikan bando itu di kepala Seungcheol.

" _Noona_ , kami pinjam sebentar ya?" izin Seungcheol.

Sang petugas mengangguk.

Seungcheol menggandeng Doyoon dan mencari gurunya. " _Ssaem_ ~ tolong fotokan aku dengan Doyoon," pinta Seungcheol saat ia menemukan gurunya.

Lee- _seonsaengnim_ mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap mengambil foto mereka. Seungcheol merangkul Doyoon, tangan satunya membentuk huruf V. Doyoon hanya tersenyum manis.

Sang guru mengambil foto mereka. "Sudah," katanya.

"Terima kasih, _ssaem_ ~" ujar Seungcheol senang. Lalu ia mengajak Doyoon untuk mengembalikan bando yang mereka pinjam. "Ini _noona_ , terima kasih!" ujarnya setelah bertemu petugas tadi.

"Boleh aku mengambil foto kalian juga?" tanya sang petugas.

Seungcheol melirik Doyoon. Doyoon mengangguk. Nona petugas itu memakaikan lagi bando yang tadi mereka pinjam lalu memfoto mereka. Setelah selesai. Mereka berdua pamit dan kembali ke gerombolannya.

.

Ketika Seungcheol beserta gerombolannya sudah bersiap untuk pulang, ia melihat salah satu temannya yang bernama Wen Junhui diganggu oleh temannya yang bernama Yao Mingming. Mingming menarik-narik rambut sebahu Junhui, kadang mencubit tangan perempuan itu, sesekali memukulnya pelan.

Seungcheol menghampiri mereka, " _Ya_!" serunya. Ia tidak suka jika melihat temannya dijahati. "Kenapa kau mencubit Jun seperti itu?"

Mingming cuek dan kembali mengganggu Junhui.

"Aku berbicara kepadamu!" kata Seungcheol sambil menarik baju Mingming pelan.

Mingming menepis tangan Seungcheol lalu mendorong Seungcheol karena merasa sudah diganggu. Mereka berakhir saling menjambak. Doyoon yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri gurunya sementara Junhui berusaha melerai mereka.

Lee- _seonsaengnim_ menghampiri dua bocah laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar itu lalu melerai mereka. Ia menasihati Seungcheol dan Mingming lalu menyuruh anak-anaknya berbaris dan masuk ke dalam bus.

Beberapa jam kemudian, gerombolan itu sampai di sekolah. Lee- _seonsaengnim_ juga sudah menelepon ibu Seungcheol terlebih dahulu dan sekarang mereka sedang berbicara, sementara Seungcheol menunggu ibunya di depan ruang guru sambil memeluk tasnya dan cemberut. Tak lama kemudian Jeonghan keluar dari ruang guru lalu menggandeng Seungcheol untuk pulang.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Jeonghan mendudukkan Seungcheol di sofa lalu mengambil kotak obat. Sejak di mobil sampai di rumah Jeonghan hanya diam. Seungcheol tahu kalau ibunya marah.

"Kenapa bisa bertengkar dengan Mingming?" tanya Jeonghan sambil membersihkan luka di lutut Seungcheol dengan alkohol.

Seungcheol berjengit ketika alkohol mengenai lukanya. "Mingming tadi mengganggu Junhui. Aku bertanya kenapa ia mengganggunya. Lalu aku didorong," ujar Seungcheol pelan tanpa berani menatap Jeonghan.

"Mingming tidak akan mendorongmu kalau kau tidak melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku menarik pelan bajunya."

"Masa?" tanya Jeonghan sangsi.

"Cheol tidak bohong. Cheol tidak suka teman Cheol diganggu makanya Cheol menegur Mingming. Tapi dia malah mendorongku!" ujar Seungcheol tidak terima.

Jeonghan menghela napas. "Ya sudah, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Mingming mulai sekarang."

"Tapi dia temanku, kenapa tidak boleh?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol. "Cheol."

Seungcheol balas menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan ala anak kelincinya. Mencoba meluluhkan hati ibunya agar tidak marah lagi.

Jeonghan menghela napas. Lalu membereskan kotak obat. "Cepat ganti baju. Lalu makan."

" _Ne_ …" balas Seungcheol lemah lalu menuruti perintah ibunya.

.

"Papa." Seungcheol memeluk kaki Jisoo saat sang ayah memasuki rumahnya.

"Hai sayang," kata Jisoo. Ia menjauhkan Seungcheol dari kakinya karena merasa aneh dengan tingkah anaknya. "Kaki Cheol- _ie_ kenapa?" tanya Jisoo setelah melihat Seungcheol dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bertengkar dengan Mingming," jawab Jeonghan yang menghampiri Jisoo dan mengambil tas kerja serta jas suaminya.

Seungcheol menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Jisoo.

"Junhui diganggu, aku hanya mencoba untuk membantunya. Terus aku didorong."

"Oh…" ujar Jisoo lalu mengelus kepala anaknya. "Cheol sudah mandi dan makan?"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

Jisoo menggendong Seungcheol sambil mengusap-usap punggung anaknya untuk menenangkannya. Ia menyuruh Seungcheol untuk menunggunya di ruang tamu sementara Jisoo membersihkan diri. Setelah Jisoo mandi, Seungcheol jadi super lengket dengan ayahnya. Jeonghan sepertinya masih kesal dengan Seungcheol. Biasanya mereka akan kumpul bertiga di ruang tamu, tapi Jeonghan absen malam itu.

"Papa ayo ke kamar," ajak Seungcheol.

Jisoo menuruti kemauan Seungcheol dan mengajaknya ke kamar Seungcheol.

Seungcheol berbaring di ranjang sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. Jisoo duduk di sebelah Seungcheol sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Tadi di kebun binatang ada apa saja?" tanya Jisoo, mencoba untuk membangkitkan _mood_ Seungcheol. Seungcheol paling suka jika diajak bicara tentang hewan.

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengingat kejadian tadi siang. "Ada ikan, kura-kura, ada ular juga, terus ada singa, ada kelinci. Tadi ada anak anjing juga Papa. Anjingnya pintar!"

"Oh ya? Terus di sana tadi belajar apa saja?" tanya Jisoo sambil memainkan rambut anaknya.

"Ular itu termasuk reptil."

"Terus?"

"Umm… Apa yaaa?"

"Apa?"

"Kelinci itu lucu seperti Cheol," jawab Seungcheol lalu menunjukkan _aegyo_ ke ayahnya.

Jisoo tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Seungcheol.

Seungcheol ikut tertawa. "Cheol- _ie_ mau kesana lagi Pa."

"Kapan-kapan ya…"

"Benar?"

Jisoo mengangguk. "Mending Cheol tidur deh. Sudah malam."

Seungcheol mengangguk. " _Good night_ Papa."

" _Good night, sweetheart_."

.

" _Yeobo_ ~" panggil Jisoo saat ia memasuki kamarnya.

"Hm?" gumam Jeonghan tanpa berniat menatap Jisoo.

"Sudah dong marahnya," ujar Jisoo setelah duduk di sebelah Jeonghan sambil mengusap kepala Jeonghan. "Seungcheol masih anak-anak, wajar kalau bertengkar dengan temannya."

Jeonghan menghela napas. "Aku sampai dipanggil ke sekolah, _yeobo_ …"

Jisoo mengusap-usap pundak Jeonghan untuk menenangkan istrinya.

Jeonghan menghela napas lagi, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka galeri. "Lihat nih, tadi aku dikirim foto ini oleh gurunya Seungcheol. Lucu ya…" ujar Jeonghan sambil bersandar di dada Jisoo dan menunjukkan foto Seungcheol dengan Doyoon.

"Kirim ke ponselku," ujar Jisoo lalu mengambil ponselnya. Setelah foto itu dikirim oleh Jeonghan, Jisoo langsung menjadikan foto anaknya dengan Doyoon sebagai _wallpaper_. "Lucu ya," ujar Jisoo mengulang perkataan istrinya.

Jeonghan mendengus. "Lucu, tapi juga sering bikin kesal."

Jisoo tertawa. "Namanya juga anak-anak. Memangnya dulu kau tidak begitu?"

"Aish." Jeonghan menjauhkan diri dari Jisoo lalu berbaring memunggungi suaminya.

Jisoo tertawa lagi. " _Yeobooo_ ~"

.

15 tahun kemudian…

"Pagi Papa," sapa Seungcheol dengan mata setengah terpejam sambil memeluk Jisoo yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu dari belakang.

"Pagi," balas Jisoo. "Tumben sudah bangun," komentar Jisoo karena biasanya Seungcheol akan bangun lewat jam sembilan pagi di hari Minggu. Dan saat itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih.

Seungcheol terkekeh sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jisoo. " _Eomma_ mana?"

"Di dapur. Sedang masak."

Seungcheol melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan dengan gontai menuju dapur sambil mengucek matanya.

" _Eomma_ ," ucap Seungcheol setelah mengecup pipi Jeonghan lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei, tumben sudah bangun."

Seungcheol mencium pundak ibunya sambil melirik makanan yang dimasak Jeonghan. "Masak apa?"

" _Sundubu jjigae_."

"Masih lama? Cheol- _ie_ lapar."

"Sebentar lagi. Duduk dulu sana."

Seungcheol menurut dan menunggu ibunya sambil membantu sang ayah yang masih membersihkan ruang tamu. Setelah masakannya matang, Jeonghan memanggil suami dan anaknya untuk sarapan.

"Cheol- _ie_ ada janji hari ini?" tanya Jeonghan yang akan memakan suapan pertamanya.

Seungcheol diam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Kencan ya?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menampilkan seringai andalannya.

Seungcheol tersedak. Ia meminum air dari gelasnya. "Bukan! Cuma jalan-jalan biasa kok," jawabnya.

"Ah masa, _Eomma_ tidak percaya."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya," jawab Seungcheol tanpa berani menatap Jeonghan dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Pipinya tampak memerah samar.

" _Eomma_ dan Papa kenal tidak dengan perempuan itu?" goda Jeonghan lagi.

"Aku pergi dengan Doyoon- _ie_."

"Oh, Dodo. Sejak kapan resmi?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Astaga _Eomma_ , aku belum pacaran dengan dia."

Jeonghan terkekeh penuh arti. "Berarti akan pacaran sama Dodo dong?"

Seungcheol jadi salah tingkah.

Jisoo tertawa melihat ekspresi sebal Seungcheol yang digoda oleh Jeonghan. " _Yeobo_ , berhentilah menggoda anakmu."

"Aku bertanya, tidak menggodanya."

"Apa pun itu. Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu lalu dandan yang tampan," ujar Jisoo.

"Papaaa!" seru Seungcheol. Ia semakin kesal karena Jisoo pun ikut menggodanya.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo tertawa senang karena sukses menggoda anaknya. Lalu mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka disertai dengan Jeonghan yang tak henti-hentinya menggoda Seungcheol.

Setelah sarapan, Seungcheol mandi, lalu berdandan cukup rapi dengan menggunakan _jeans_ dengan kemeja biru muda. Ia menyisir rambutnya lalu tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum pada tubuhnya.

"Duh, ada yang sudah ganteng. Wangi sekali pula," ujar Jeonghan saat Seungcheol memasuki ruang tamu.

" _Eommaaa_!" seru Seungcheol kesal.

Jeonghan tertawa.

"Aku berangkat," pamit Seungcheol dengan wajah kesal.

" _Ne_ , hati-hati."

"Dah Papa," pamit Seungcheol lagi.

Jisoo mengangguk. "Hati-hati. Jangan pulang malam-malam."

Seungcheol mengangguk lalu keluar dari rumahnya.

Jeonghan menghela napas ketika punggung Seungcheol menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo sambil mendekati istrinya.

"Dulu dia masih kecil, sekarang sudah besar ya. Bahkan tingginya sudah melebihiku," ujar Jeonghan mengenang masa lalu.

Jisoo mengangguk sambil merangkul istrinya. "Sudah mengerti perempuan. Sebentar lagi pacaran lalu menikah."

"Waktu berjalan begitu cepat ya?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Tapi manjanya tidak berkurang sedikit pun."

Jisoo terkekeh sambil menempelkan kepalanya pada kepala Jeonghan. "Bayi kelinci kita~"

"Bayi kelinci yang manja…"

.

FIN

.

Efek nonton Fan PD, video-video Seungcheol yang rasa anak kecil banget, sama AbemaTV. Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
